Ed Club
by A Northern Irish man
Summary: After years of dealing with being the brains to Eddy's dumb schemes he feels empty. He's now got Insomnia. All his hopeless but maybe his new pal Tyler could help him out
1. The Same Satchel

**Hi this is my first Crossover so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R. I wanna know if this is any good. Thank you**

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed and stared at my ceiling. My bed covering was neat and pressed. I hadn't slept in just under a year. The countless years of Eddy's ridiculous schemes were draining me of all feeling and self-worth to the point where I didn't care I was being drained. My alarm clock went off, it was 10 am, and it's beeping drilled into my skull. I slammed my hand down on the alarm and got up. I slept on top of the covers and I was wearing my yellow onesie. I trudged over to my desk to check on my ants, they were all fine, happier than their master. My desk was from IKEA, all of my things were, desk, bed, shelves, wardrobe, everything, I needed all my things to be precise and organised and IKEA had just that. I got changed into my red t-shirt and black ski hat but I didn't wear my shorts anymore, the shorts didn't go well with the current weather, instead I wore some grey jeans I had bought. Once I was fully dressed I headed downstairs.<p>

I got to kitchen and found a sticky note on the door. '_Son. Please tell your mother that I won't be home until late tonight_,' read the note. My parents never spoken directly to each other, they had me pass messages on, usually using sticky notes. They didn't love each other, they despised one another, they only stayed together for me. It started when I was 12 and now 6 after years they've barely said a word to each other. I ate some nutritious cereal, grabbed my satchel from my closet and left. I was a tutor for some kids in the suburb, some inside the Cul-De-Sac, some not.

I got outside and the dull clouds sat overhead. It was going to rain, not doubt about it, Mother Nature was just keeping me in suspense. I headed to Jimmy's house for his mathematics' lesson. Jimmy was still sleeping, after all it was Sunday, but time and date were oblivious to me because of my insomnia. His mother let me in and woke Jimmy up. 30 minutes later Jimmy was freshened and ready to start the lesson. Jimmy was significantly different looking since his braces were removed, while I got I bit taller and the gap in my teeth closed his hair became straighter, which looked great when styled, his teeth were pearly white and in good shape, his facial features also became quite symmetrical, he has was quite handsome, a real angel face. He came downstairs and we started our lesson. Jimmy was in the 7th grade (along with Sarah) and today we were looking at circular circumferences. The lesson ended close to 12 am and I left to go straight to my next session. This time it was with Nazz. She was still beautiful but had also matured. We were in the same geography class and I went through weather systems with her and how hurricanes formed. After that it was Kevin's, Kevin didn't really want a tutor but his dad insisted. Kevin didn't really mind me, it was always Eddy that Kevin disliked, so he was fine with my helping out. We went over Chemistry for an hour then ended it there.

It was 1.30pm and I had finished my rounds in the Cul-de-sac and it was time to make my way around Peach Creek suburbia. First I stopped off at my house to grab a sandwich. I put together a quick tomato, lettuce and turkey sandwich and quickly checked on mother. She was sitting in the living room reading.

"Greetings mother. Father says he won't be home until late this evening." I explained, she gave no reaction, "and I too will be late home. Terribly sorry mother." I left and she didn't say a word. I headed up the street to Alex's house for some 8th grade biology. Then Joseph's for 10th grade history. Alice's for 8th grade mathematics. Matthew's for 10th grade Spanish. Jackie's for 7th grade cooking. Terry's for 9th grade English. Finally it was to Dermot's house for 9th grade Physics. Dermot lived on the other side of Peach Creek so when I finished it was nearly 10pm. Walking it would take hours. I decided to grab a bus that went through a circuit of Peach Creek. I caught the bus and got on, the bus was empty, I could pick any seat for myself. I sat at the mid-point of the bus, not to far from the front, not to far the back. I sat looked out the window, it was pitch black outside and it was raining heavily, the sound of the large raindrops beating the windows was soothing for some reason. Soon into the journey I started to feel sleepy, finally I might be able to actually sleep. My eyelids got heavier and heavier, I was almost there, my eyes closed and I was about to be gifted with ability to rest again.

"Did you know that people die on buses but they just look like they're sleeping and everyone is to busy with their big corporate jobs to notice." Said a calm voice. I opened my eyes again and flicked my eyelids to waken myself up. I looked over to where the voice came from. It was a boy, the same age as me. He had shaggy brown hair, it sort naturally stuck up. He had blue Hawaiian shirt on with a red flight jacket, tatty black jeans and worker boots. He was wearing sunglasses despite the fact that he was inside and the fact that it was night-time. The glasses had a silver frame with red lenses. "But I guess you were just sleeping." He continued to say.

"Well. Yes. But I was just going to have a quick nap." I answered trying to be polite. I looked down at the bag he had sitting at his feet. "Hey, we have the exact same satchel." I pointed to both our satchels. "So do you life in Peach Creek? I've never seen you before. Are you new to the area?"

"Why? Do you care?" he simple replied. This took me back; I was just trying to be nice. I think he read my reaction as he extended his hand with a school library card in it to me. I took it and he shook my hand. I looked at the card.

"Tyler E. Durden. Peach Creek high school library. If lost please contact: 288-555-0153." I said to myself. "So you have just started at school." He nodded. "Well I will aid you in any queries you have."

"Right." He said slowly. "This is my stop. See you around." He got up and got up. I tried to see what house he lived in but I couldn't see him once he got off, it was too dark outside.

I reached the Cul-de-sac and went to my house. I got to the door and tried to enter but the door was locked and there was no sign of life inside. I went trough my satchel to get my key but for some reason it wasn't there, I had forgotten it, which was something I would never usually do. I got out my cell phone and went through my contacts. I got down to my mothers number but then I paused. Mother was probably fast asleep and waking her up would surely anger her and I would never wish for that. Suddenly I felt something in my pocket. I fished it out, it was Tyler's library card, I must have forgotten to give it back. I contemplated phoning to give back his card and perhaps give me a place of shelter for the night. I dialled his number and waited. It rang for a long period and I was about to hang up but just before my finger hovered over the hangout button he answered.

"Hello?" Ask Tyler. I hesitated to speak.

"Um hello. Tyler it's me. The guy from the bus. I'm calling because I still have your library card."

"Oh yeah." Realised Tyler.

"And I'd hate to trouble you but I've been locked outside my house. I was wondering if you could assist me in finding a place to stay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be round in a second." I was about to tell him the address but he hung up.

I waited a short while on my doorstep while the rain was still pouring. I was looking down at my feet when out of nowhere he arrived.

"Hey. Ready to go." He asked

"Yes but….how did you know where I lived?"

"I don't know. You looked like the type of guy who would have a nice home." I was baffled, I was about to ask what he meant by his statement but before I could say anything he continued to talk. "Right lets go back to my house."

"Really?" I asked with a smile. "Thank you so much for being to welcoming to a total stranger." Tyler gestured to follow him, which I did. As we started our journey to his home his unexpectedly stopped in the middle of the Cul-de-sac. "What is it?"

"You can stay at my place you have to do me one thing for."

"Of course. I'd be happy to help out in anyway."

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can."


	2. Number 357

"What do you mean hit you?" I asked loudly, I had no idea what was going on.

"Hit me. Your best shot." He said while removing his sunglasses. I wasn't sure what to do. I looked around to see if there was anyone was there. "Nobody's watching. Why do you care? Come on just one shot."

"Well I really shouldn't." I embarrassingly said, I was reluctant to do anything but he kept staring at me. "Fine." I clenched my hand into a fist and cocked it back, putting my foot back to get ready to launch my attack. Now history dictates that I don't through great punches but I thought I'd give it a shot, after all he was giving me a place to stay. I went to punch but when I stepped forward my foot clipped my leg and I fell forward. My fist continued to fly and I hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards, clutching his face.

"Ahh. You hit me in the eye." He exclaimed. I quickly rushed to his aid.

"I'm really sorry. I messed it up."

"No. It was perfect." He said as he punched me in the stomach. I stumbled back, just like he did, I hunched over and wrapped my arms around my aching stomach. He stood over me and I looked up at him, I smiled and he grinned back. "Do that again. Hit me."

"No you hit me." He said with a laugh. He started to fight, in the middle of the Cul-de-sac; the dim lights from the street lamps lit the ground around. We fought for about an hour, punching, kicking, tackling, elbowing. I was fighting almost a complete strange but somehow I felt we were like best friends. We finished up and he led me to his house. "We should do that again some time." Tyler explained.

"Quite. If I'm honest that felt exhilarating." I replied. "So where do you live?"

"Not too far. Just around the corner, on Paper Street." He explained as we turned the corner onto Paper Street. "Number 357."

"Number 357?" I queried as he led me onwards. We got to his house and I shrieked. Tyler was living in the old abandoned house. I had terrible memories from that house. "You live here? I didn't think it was suitable for occupants."

"It's fine. Four external walls and a roof, everything a man needs. Not everyone needs a condo." Tyler led me to the door. During my first (and last) visit to house Eddy broke the lock on the door and it still hadn't been replaced. Tyler kicked it door and it swung open. We went in and it looked nearly the exact same from when we were last there. There was still the stone fireplace and curved staircase but the sheets had been taken off the chairs and the table had been moved. There was also electricity installed now, though it was slightly faulty. When Tyler turned the lights on they flickered then came completely on. "I'll show you to your room."

Tyler brought me up upstairs and directed me down the corridor where there were three doors, two to bedrooms and one to a bathroom. He showed me to my room then pointed out his room and the bathroom. Then he left to go to bed, I envied his ability to sleep. My temporary bedroom was great; the walls were a dark beige colour with creaking wooden floorboards to match. Damp patches showed up in little pockets on the wall. My bed was a cheap camper bed that was more spring than bed. What a shit-hole.

I got into the 'bed' and stared at the ceiling, just like home, and waited for the sun to come up, something I'd been doing for months, but then something happened. Something of complete bliss.

Babies don't sleep this well

I woke up the next morning and I felt fantastic, my body was full, I felt again. I looked down at my watch, it was 6.50 am, plenty of time to get ready for school. Today was going to be a great day. I collected my things and went to check on Tyler, he wasn't there he was probably already downstairs. I got downstairs and looked around until I found him in the kitchen. The kitchen looked like a dump also, a rusty fridge and cooker were against the wall, a long wooden table sat in the middle of the kitchen, cupboards scattered the room. Tyler was eating lucky charms but I guessed he didn't have a lot of it utensils yet because he was eating out of a plastic container with ladle. He noticed me and smiled as I walked in.

"Greetings. How are you this morning?" I asked gleefully.

"Hey. I'm ok. How'd you sleep?" he replied with a mouth full of cereal.

"I slept magnificently. Thank you again for letting me stay here and last night was quite eventful."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Sit down." Tyler remarked. I pulled up a chair to the table. "Never mention to anyone anything about me, what we did last night or anything that goes on in this house." A serious tone was very much present in Tyler's voice. I was taken slightly back by it.

"Of course." I answered. "Now, do your parents know that I stayed here?"

"Nah. They wouldn't really care. They aren't really around much."

"I know how you feel." I sighed looking down at my feet then catching my watch in my view. "I must go. I best get ready for school."

"Ok. Well I'd offer you something to eat but there isn't exactly much here."

"That's quite alright. I was going to have breakfast at home anyway. I must dash." I stated as I headed for the door, stopping once I realised the door wouldn't open. Tyler came to my aid; he grabbed the corners of the door and pried it open. Just as went through the doorway I turned back to Tyler. "Shall I see you at school later?"

"Yeah. It'll be my first day. And hey, don't forget what I told you." I nodded and headed home.

I got home and the door was unlocked. I went in and was met by two sticky notes on the banister. One was obviously written one after another because one said '_Dear. I will be working late tonight so get father to cook for just two of you_,' the other said '_Son, I will also be out late so make something for yourself at dinner_.' Neither of them hadn't even noticed I wasn't home or maybe they did and just didn't care. I got a shower, got dressed along with my cardigan but I didn't bother with tie. I re-organised my satchel and got an apple for breakfast. At 7am I left to get the school bus with the others. I was the last to get on the bus and as I walked down the bus to get a seat people kept looking at me strangely but they didn't say anything. I spotted Ed and Eddy messing around and I sat with them. I sat and looked at them and they stopped messing around immediately and stared at me.

"What?" I asked getting quite frustrated with everyone staring at me.

"Umm. Sock head. You have a massive black eye." Eddy explained trying not to look me in the eyes. "Plus your knuckles are like bright red." I didn't know what to say. How could I have missed that?

"Hey Double Dweeb. Who'd you get into a fight with? Looks like it was pretty rough." Kevin asked from the other side of the bus. I couldn't answer him, I promised Tyler I wouldn't say. I simply smiled, shrugged my shoulders and stared at the floor for the rest of the journey.

We reached the school and I went straight to class. I tried to ignore the glances, of which there were many, and buried my head in a textbook. After homeroom I left the class, trying to keep distant from the others so that I wouldn't have to lie to them. I headed to my locker and found Tyler was hanging around there. Tyler was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up, along with his tatty jeans and boots. He too had a black eye. We smiled at each other and I opened my locker.

"I trust you haven't said anything to anyone." He whispered.

"No but people have started asking questions. And by the way, thanks for telling me I have a black eye."

"Hey I didn't notice, I didn't even notice my own until I got here. But if it'll make you feel any better if anyone asks I'll explain." The bell rang and we headed to Chemistry.

We got in and sat with each other and partnered for our experiment. We were mixing chemicals to see if we could create a lower energy fuel to fuel a small toy car. While others messed around, making small explosions in there beakers, Tyler and I worked through different chemicals we had. We got through it quite quickly; no one was surprised due to my academic record. We sat and conducted our own experiments while the class was still continuing.

"You know what we should get? We should get some nitric acid, sulphuric acid, glycerin and some porridge oats." Tyler said. I went through the ingredients in my head, once I combined them in my head my jaw dropped and I looked back at Tyler. "Yes dynamite. You can make explosives with almost any household item." We both chuckled; the teacher looked at us and tried to figure out what was so funny. The bell rang. We carried on with our banter in the other classes. No one spoke to us; the black eyes must have scared them away. It was lunchtime and we sat in the cafeteria and ate, me with a healthy sandwich guaranteed to give you plenty of nutrition and Tyler with a can of soda and a peanut butter sandwich the school's clear rule against peanuts in school due to allergies. While we ate a 12th grader called Benny shouted over at us.

"Hey Brainiac. What hit you in the eye? A telescope?" Benny shouted at me, he thought he was good cool. I looked over at Tyler.

"No it was your dad. He punched me in the face." Tyler responded. "I'm only kidding. I've never met him, actually, you've never met him either." That shut Benny up; he bowed his head to hide his shame. My face was stuck in an expression of shock. I looked back to Tyler and he just grinned and got up. I got up and went with him, as I left I noticed almost everyone heard Tyler and were now staring at me for being friends with him. The bell went soon after that. We spent the rest of the day together; I wanted to make sure he was settling in well.

After school we all grabbed the bus. I got off with Tyler and went with him to his house. Tyler had to kick his door again. He decided to fix it. He rummaged through his closet and got out a sledgehammer. He dragged it over to me, I started to ease backwards, he gripped it and got ready to swing and I was shit scared, I had no idea what was going on. Tyler swung the sledgehammer and demolished part of door, where the door's handle use to be.

"See. Perfect." Tyler explained as he demonstrated that the door opened fine.

"But it won't close properly and you won't be able to lock." I pointed out. Tyler simple shrugged.

"Well I gotta do some stuff so I'll see you later."

"Oh. I see. I'll get out of your way." I said quite disappointedly. I headed home to an empty house, to an empty life. I sat in my kitchen alone and ate my meal of roast beef. I hated it. I stormed out of the house and round to Paper Street. Despite the door being wide open I knocked and Tyler came down the stairs. His expression was strange, like as if he'd been expecting me.

"I want to have another fight!" I exclaimed


End file.
